onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:World Timeline
Anyone has an idea what AOS means? I guess its something like "Age of..." But Age of what? Is that time meant where noone may know something about? Age of Silence or something like that? :"Age of the Sea" I think. I dunno. Maybe ask Joekido for clarifications.Mugiwara Franky 15:02, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Rescuing the timeline This is a shambles... Can we drop the "AOS" bit please. Things were fine when they were "xxx years ago". It was easy to work out... When someone said it happened "XXX years ago" you just went to the bit that said "XXX years ago". Now you have to convert into AOS years to work it out. Alternately we could set it up: XXXX AOS (XXXX Years ago) What do people think. A it is now, the only reason why I've not updated this is because I just got annoyed at having t sit there and work it out. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 12:30, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I think with the approximation of time in this series outside certain events (Noland's visit to Shandora), it would be for the best. Personally I would also like to get rid of the "events of current time" part as well since that's just restating the entire plot of the series, particularly from the point of view of the Straw Hats who are one of many, many factors in this world at this point. -StrangerAtaru 13:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::The orginal timeline, which this is based on, was on wikipedia. Those unhelpfuls at wikipediagot rid of it before I could transfer all of the stuff. As for the current year stuff, yeah, they weren't on that version and its something I avoided at wikipedia. --One-Winged Hawk 13:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::I kinda I have to agree with just simply using XXXX years ago rather than XXXX AOS. Apart from Norland's log books, Oda simply uses XXXX years ago in referring to the past. In fact, what year it is or even if it's still the Age of the Sea, isn't even specified. For all it could be known, it could be 22 AP as in 22 Age of the Pirates.Mugiwara Franky 13:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Wikipedia really doesn't allow anything on it anymore due to it's obsessions and its editors. Personally a timeline would fit for us but to them it's too "spoiler intensive" or "in-universe". Personally I just want to get rid of the "current events" section but I say that maybe just going "XXX years ago" is all I really want to see compared to AOS...except maybe noting Norlands notes on when they occured respectively. -StrangerAtaru 15:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) So the things we all agree on: #The current events should be lost. I'd only agree on them if the WORLD events stayed and not just the quick stuff on the Straw Hats. #XXXX Years is fine without "AOS" is not as its unconfirmed. #Wikipedia is crap. (sorry... Couldn't resist) #This page needs some work done to it. #Norland's journel is the only thing we have to work from, so everything has to be from that reguardless. :-/ #Oda himself only uses XXXX years ago. So... We need to loose the AOS bit and it looks like everythings being converted back to "Years ago" system. This is what we've come to so far agree. I'm thinking a table may be handy here too. Perhaps like the bounties table one? I think, the year at the top and the events that happened in that year in the box below. A way round would have the current years on the left and the "XXXX YA" on the right. Or vice versa. Some other note: I think going by Robin's supposedly fake info for Alabasta matches the kind of yearing scheme noted in Norland's journel... Which makes makes the pair of them (even if Robin did or di not fake it) tell us at least what the OP's yearing scheme is somewhat. --One-Winged Hawk 18:20, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Another note regarding the curren year thingy: Mythbusters#Progression of Time is about all I an supply for the cyrrent year thing staying. But I will still agree on the note its pretty much a retelling of plot... If I had to rewrite that bit these are the only bits I'd include are the bare minium: :#Arlong arrested in the East Blue. :#Captain of the Straw Hat crew recieves bounty. :#Drum Island renamed Sakura kingdom, changer of ruleship occurs. :#Baroque Works discovered by Smoker and Tashigi, Crocodile arrested. :#Princess Vivi of Alabasta mysteriously returns to the kingdom. :#Captain and swordsman recieve bounty). :#Enel overthrown, Skypieans and Shandians make peace. :#Straw Hats raid Enies Lobby. All crewmembers recieve bounties. :#The Yonkou Shanks and Whitebeard meet. :#Teach replaces Crocodile, 2nd commander Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates arrested. :#World Noble innicident. :Pretty much the only important things in the storyline. Since we don't know Moria's defeat and what it has led to I'd leave any Thriller Bark stuff off. --One-Winged Hawk 18:30, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::A table could help the page alot indeed. As for the current events, it maybe confusing. From Luffy leaving home to now, the time spent for the adventure is kinda indeterminate. It maybe easy to determine for certain parts like Skypiea but others like after Thriller Bark to Sabaody is unknown. It could be two years already for all we know. Best not include if conflicting theories can be made.Mugiwara Franky 18:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Luffy hasn't aged yet, so whatever its been less then a year. Thats the ONLY piece of info we can base the year thingy on. But yeah, regardless, the current year thingy is still a problem and thats the ONLY argument for it staying. But lets try and avoid this argument, we'll end up fighting over it. And this ISN'T wikipedia we're on, this is the P encyclopedia where we don't try and get into those messes. ;-) --One-Winged Hawk 19:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Well, we can make a AOS section for the years in AOS. But what if Oda does explore AOH? I would love to see each years to have the name of the age. Damn, I'm out of ideas Joekido 19:43, 22 September 2008 (UTC) To Mugiwara Franky Why don't you delete all years that has AOS behind them. 503 AOS 1504 aos 1522 AOS 1505 AOS 1494 AOS 1500 AOS 1502 AOS 1503 AOS 600 AOS 700 AOS Joekido 20:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Redirect them to the timeline page would be a better idea. --One-Winged Hawk 23:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Table Working on that today. Bare with me. Might be slow in production since I'm quite ill today. T_T --One-Winged Hawk 10:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Tables going in right now. HOWEVER, ths isn't the final version as the font discussion is still taking place on Angel Emfrbl/Timeline table. That will be sorted on Monday. --One-Winged Hawk 19:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Calculations and references Well folks... I've found we've got problems. Unfortantely sitting here with a calculator has revealed we need to go back and re-add some of he info... Sad bit is... We don't have any references. So can everyone lend a hand. Note: Please wait though while I add the table. Otherwise editors will trip over each others' edits. --One-Winged Hawk 19:57, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Done. Note: The current storyline has been written as though a third person/historian is reading the text and not a fan. Its the best way I could think up to cut all the fanfluff out of the timeline. As far as this page is concerned, its not deprieving the other pages of their chance to explain what exactly the plot is of the story. --One-Winged Hawk 21:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Years concern The Skyipean Vs Shanidan war is 400 years old. But according to the timeline it isn't. I recall seeing the translation for Norland's log book as "over 400 years old". I just want some confirmation here. I'd check onemanga.com but the site cannot be accessed right now. One-Winged Hawk 06:40, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Canon VS Fanon Canon is the only thing that matters. It doesn't belong on this wikia at all even as a link. Drunk Samurai 22:22, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :The link is just a link to a fanon wikia. It doesn't do anything than being a link that leads there. If you insist, then please take your complaints to Template:Interwikialink which is currently being used in other pages than this.Mugiwara Franky 22:30, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::The fanon wikia means we have somewhere to direct certain edits that occusionally make it to here, provides them with a free ad and serves us as a rule enforcing aid. They count as related external links as much as the links to wikipedia. So long as they don't do anything more then that ad, its fine to let the fanon wikia post links to pages. They must however in response post links to our pages in return, so if you follow that fanon link you'll find a link on that page back to our world timeline page. In a way, this keeps the peace between our wikias. The admin there is allowed to post staff recruitments here, but not spam ads... We're likewise allowed to do the same (though you could argue we have no reason). ::I'd rather not see a argument between the wikias, lets keep the peace here. One-Winged Hawk 23:14, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Impel Down escape should we go ahead and add that 241 prisoners successfully escaped Impel Down, because that is a pretty major event in the world of one piece even though it is not widely known (yet atleast). I'll go ahead and add it and if anyone feels it should wait to be added or be revised, etc. please feel free to do whatever. --Kingluffy1 20:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Timeskip Can someone go ahead and add the 2 year timeskip to the timeline? Or at least when the chapter comes out tomorrow. I'd do it myself but lack knoe how. --Kingluffy1 19:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure we should still be using AOP to describe the era of the timeskip. I mean, it did say that the war at Marineford would end the AOP, so it would seem to me like we should change it. Maybe to New Age or something like that?DancePowderer 16:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. None the less I was able to update it as best I could. It's going to need revision either way. But it should all still be one timeline I say. --Kingluffy1 16:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) We could possibly call it AOB (Age of Blackbeard), he did after all claim it as his own. Alternatevly, we could just wait until the story move farther along --Kingluffy1 16:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Warning!!!!! the timeline is wrong... :S it say 2 years before The Straw Hat Pirates begin to regroup, that the The Straw Hat Pirates first appear. I think its 4 years before the manga 598 that the Straw Hat Pirates first appear. Sections Is there any way this could be divided into sections? It would make for easier editing. The way I see it, it could be divided so that each individual year could be edited, or so that each era (???, AOH, AOS, AOP) could be edited. It would be easier than having to scroll through the whole thing.DancePowderer 02:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) About AOS thing in the manga, there was THREE instances that featured the years in AOS, first in chapter 228, when Nami reads the logbook, June 21, 1120 http://www.mangareader.net/103-2335-17/one-piece/chapter-228.html second in chapter 261, when Robin reads from the ruins of Shandora, Age of Sea 402 http://www.mangareader.net/103-2368-13/one-piece/chapter-261.html and third in chapter 287, in the narration box when Norland arrived in Jaya, May 12, 1122 http://www.mangareader.net/103-2394-3/one-piece/chapter-287.html yes, it means it tooks 2 years after Norland set sail from Villa and arrived in Jaya also, the plague in Norland hometown is 460 years ago, not 470 http://www.mangareader.net/103-2396-15/one-piece/chapter-289.html if you're unsure about the translations, try to use Stephen's, and sorry for my bad english :( Ibaldesu 00:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for all the details. I added references. No those are just dates and years. There is no instance of them actually saying AOS. AOS is a fan term which should not be on the wikia. SeaTerror 09:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, what do you mean? You want to use "Age of Sea" everywhere? This would be heavy… What's the problem? AOS is an acronym of "Age of Sea", it's not a fan term, why shouldn't we allowed to make an acronym? It's simply a wording choice. Yes it is. There is no official source ever saying Age of Sea. None of those manga pages say Age of Sea. SeaTerror 20:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 261 does. SeaTerror is right. I say we delete all acronyms as it is fan based. Yountoryuu 20:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) SeaTerror, where exactly did the term AOS originate from? Was it AP? 21:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) These are the raws (from chapter 228): * first * second If you see errors in the thumbnail, try to download them. I'm assuming it came from the Wikia itself but maybe AP forums. Those links don't prove anything either. SeaTerror 22:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :How can you be so sure, given you don't read Japanese? # What is called AOS is 海円暦 Kaienreki. I think AOS is just a fan term. # No one said "402 AOS or Kaienreki = 1102 Yrs Ago." # Age of Heaven or 天暦 Tenreki is unrelated to Kaienreki. This World Timeline is terrible... --Klobis 02:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) So, with kaienreki, what would be a better translation? 02:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Literally Sea Circle Calender, Sea Circle Era. SCE? And Tenreki is Heaven (Sky) Era. --Klobis 02:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so why did you put the tenreki events at the bottom of the page? Couldn't they have stayed at where they were and just have the divider? 02:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :No one said "402 AOS or Kaienreki = 1102 Yrs Ago." → Well, I think it comes from the indications of Jaya's events being "400 years ago". But it's obviously a bad idea to take it as an exact reference. We're in "Age of Pirates", I did object to this early on but in those days Joekido was very stubborn and it was a senseless argument. I'd rather have just the date and leave it at that. I never wanted AOS see to begin with as it isn't needed for the timeline nor was it originally then when the page was written, its just I had other things to do and arguing with Jokido in those days used to annoy me. He was like that in those days, we had numerous arguments because he kept inserting these things onto pages. He got better over time but the legacey remains in places. One-Winged Hawk 10:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Then it should be removed and only a date should be listed. SeaTerror 06:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm bumping his. We never decided what to do with this. Maybe we should take it to the forum. SeaTerror 20:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) If you do, please explain very well the problem, because I still confused on what the dates are referred to. This was once again ignored by almost everybody. I'm removing the fan term in 3 days if there is no discussion about it. SeaTerror 07:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove AOS but neither AOP nor AOH? One debate at a time. Though I missed one so I'll edit it again real quick. SeaTerror 19:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually just trying to figure out what bothers you so much about Age of Sea. It's just a translation of Kaienreki. If you find it bad, provide another one, but don't remove all references to Kaienreki: 402, 1120, 1122 and 1127 are Kaienreki, this is valid information. Its a fan term. There is no evidence they even have a real timeline such as a calender year. SeaTerror 20:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I just don't get it. Kaienreki literally translates as "Sea Circle Calendar", "Sea Circle Era", or "Age of the Sea Circle". What evidence do you need on top of that? :I always preferred the "AOS" and things like that to be left off the page as most were subject to translation opinions.... But NO I wasn't allowed because someone whined about it. Now years later someone makes a fuss of it and it goes. :Please, lets just not use them, I'm in full support. The time line really needs a reamp as when I did it orginally it was a shot in the dark on what everyone wanted of it. Needless to say like many things I did, I lost faith for a while and abandoned the project for another to pick up. Someone has revamped ia few years back, but it really needs a overhaul and rewritten from scratch. -_- One-Winged Hawk 22:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) (Luffy wasn't officialy permitted to stay on the island) Wasn't it Hancock that lead them to Amazon Lily for the cause of hiding him there? That actually does sound like a permission to stay on AL... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Revamp So, I removed the speculative year numbers. I also made a template for the code to be simpler to edit. The tenreki section remains to be done. I indicated "Kaienreki" next to the four dates that we know officially. I think there should be an article on this wiki explaining what we know about Kaienreki and Tenreki—even if we know virtually nothing, it's still info that has to be written somewhere, and I don't think the timeline is the appropriate place. So, what are your thoughts about this all? There should have been a discussion before making any major changes so I reverted it. SeaTerror 02:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :OK, here it is. So? (bump) (bump) The only thing we should do is remove the fan term dates such as AOP. SeaTerror 17:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :And leave the year numbers in, you mean? I thought your aversion to speculation was deeper than that! Except for the four Kaienreki dates, no year number was ever provided by Oda. And for all we know, the "400 years ago" mentioned in the manga are approximate, and could be 412 or 383...